ARCHIVED The Girl's That Might Not Be Born
by Slashypotterness
Summary: ARCHIVED. Explanation for why I've decided to move some of my fanfics inside.


**Oh wow, this was my first fanfic on this site and began writing it when I was ten, posted it when I was twelve. It's in no long terms, bad. Ba grammar, bad plot line bad everything. I was ten so I won't knock myself over the head to much. Since it is my first I felt it only made sense to keep up the first chapter as bad as it might be. So here you go, the writing of a ten year old. **

Author note: Hi peeps

Author note: Hi peeps. His chapter takes place in the present. Trunks, Bra, Goten, Pan, Marron, Ubb are all 17.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball series. I never have never will. I make no money off of this story.

Every body was outside having fun at the company picnic. Trunks and Goten were sparring and so was Vegeta and Goku. Bra and Marron were talking about clothing and boys and Pan was there trying to keep from losing her mind. Bulma finished bar b queuing and called everyone over for lunch. Bra sat next to Goten and Pan and Trunks sat next to Pan. Pan smiled at him and he smiled back. Bulma started handing out hamburgers. Everyone took one and started eating.

After they were done eating Trunks and Pan decided to take a walk by the lake. Trunks and Pan sat down by the water. Trunks but his arm around Pan and she laid her head on him. Trunks smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips. Pan all most fell a sleep until she saw a girl with short lavender hair by her. Pan looked at the young girl.

'Um are you looking for you parents or something.' The young girl smiled. 'I was but now I just found them mom.' Pan looked at the young girl with a weird expression. 'Did you just call me mom. I think you have the wrong women. I am 17 and I don't have a husband or any thing like that.' Another girl who look just like the one next to Pan except she had longer hair that was in a pony tail. She walk to them and smiled. 'Let me explain. First of all My name in Via and my twin sisters name is Veana. We come from the future. You guys are our future parents.' Pan and Trunks looked at each other then back at them. Pan and Trunks both stood up and stayed silent. Veana whent up to her father and smiled. 'Father we need your help. Our world is being attacked. Most of the people are dead. Please help us.' Trunks looked at Pan then the two girls. Before he could speck he herd two people calling his name. The sound belonged to Goten and Bra. Bra whent over to him. 'Trunks you told us you two would be back in a half an hour and it's been an hour. Can we please go. Your driving.' Trunks looked at his pissed off sister. Bra tapped her foot then looked over Trunks shoulder and notice two girls. 'Trunks who are the girl. You baby sitting or something or are the poor kids lost.' 'I am not baby sitting and the kids say there not lost but I don't know. They think Pan and I are there parents.' Bra looked at her brother and Pan then the two kids. 'Trunks and Pan? Are you two sure they are your parents I mean honestly they don't seem like parent material.' Via opened her mouth to speak but yawned first. 'Aunt Bra I am –Yawn- Sure –Yawn- That they are my Yawn- Parents.' Bra looked at the two tiered girls then smiled at them. 'Why don't you two girls come home with us and you can tell us all about your shelves when we get there.' The two girls looked at each other then nodded.

Everyone got to Capsule Corp. Marron saw Trunks walk in the room and started flirting. Via And Veana entered and sat down. Everyone soon be quit and motioned for the girls to speak. Via decided to speak first. 'I come from the future time line. My world is being attacked by a new enemy. I came here soon after my parents, Trunks and Pan, died. I came here to ask for help. I know my father did that before when the androids were attacking.' Marron opened her mouth wide and stepped away from Trunks. Gohan and Videl whent over to Pan and looked at Trunks. Trunks and Pan looked at the faces of all the people. Pan got away from her parents and walked to Trunks. Marron walked to Pan and smiled. 'Um congratulations. I guess what you and Trunks have is ever lasting. I have to tell you something. I all ways thought you two would brake up soon and I would have Trunks I was even hoping for it but that was wrong truly wrong. I want us to stay friends and I am really happy for you I really am.' Pan smiled at Marron and put her hand on her shoulder. 'Thanks Marron. I know we haven't been as close as we used to Be but lets make sure we will always be friends.' Via smiled at Pan and held her arm. 'Who is this mom.' Pan looked down at the 12 year old who just called her mom and smiled. 'She is a really good friend of mine Marron Chestnut. She is Krillin and 18 daughter.' '18. That's not and android is it?' 'Well her mother was an android but she's not evil she's really nice. Honest.' 'How could Krillin fall in love with an android. It makes no sense.' 'You'll understand when your older.' Bra whent up to the girls and smiled. 'Why don't you two get some sleep. I'll show you to your rooms.' Vu and Veana both said yes then followed Bra.


End file.
